musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Cove Reber
Cove Reber (* 28. August 1985) ist ein US-amerikanischer Singer-Songwriter, der größere Bekanntheit als Sänger der Emo-Band Saosin erlangte. Nach seinem Ausstieg aus der Band Saosin war er in anderen Musikgruppen tätig. Hintergrund In den frühen 2000er Jahren war Reber bereits bei den Bands Mormon In The Middle und Stamp Out Detroit aktiv, welche Bands der Vista Highschool in Kalifornien waren. Im Jahr 2004 schloß er sich der Band Saosin an, als Anthony Green die Band nach nur einem Jahr seit Bandgründung verließ. Musikalische Karriere Saosin Von 2004 bis 2010 war Reber Sänger der Band Saosin. Er wirkte an den EP's The Grey sowie Saosin (EP) mit sowie an den ersten beiden Alben Saosin und In Search of Solid Ground. Auch am Live-Album Come Close war er beteiligt, dass die Band während ihres Konzerts im The Theater of Living Arts in Philadelphia am 3. November 2007 spielte. Im Jahr 2010 wurde Reber gebeten, die Band zu verlassen, nachdem seine stimmliche Leistung sowie seine Bühnenperformance immer weiter nachließen. Justin Shekoski ließ im bandeigenen Forum kein gutes Haar an Reber. Zum einen spürte man nicht, dass Reber die Musik bei Konzerten besonders gut rüberbringt wie die Band sie eingespielt habe, zum anderen drohte die Plattenfirma Virgin Records damit, die Band fallenzulassen, was sie anscheinend auch vor Rebers Rausschmiss auch tat. „Wir sind keine Plattenfirma! Virgin (dass das Label ist, bei dem wir sind) hat damit nichts zu tun, dass wir ihn gefeuert haben, sie haben uns fallen lassen, bevor alles den Bach runter geht“, bestätigte Shekoski. Zudem kritisierte er Reber für sein starkes Rauchen, dass für die Verschlechterung seiner Stimme schuld sein soll.Alt Press: Saosin speak about kicking out Cove, veröffentlicht am 12. August 2010 Reber selber gab eine Einlassung, in der er der Band weiterhin seinen Respekt und seine Bewunderung zollt und entschuldigt sich bei den Fans für eine schlechte Bühnenperformance. Er selber sah ein eventuelles Ende mit Saosin kommen und fühlte, dass es „nur eine Frage der Zeit“ sei.Alter The Press!: Cove Reber Addresses Saosin Departure, veröffentlicht am 21. August 2010 Patriot Im Jahr 2011 gründete Reber zusammen mit Joey Bradford und Kyle Rosa die Band Patriot. Kurz darauf wurden die Lieder I Found My Way und Float Away With Me veröffentlicht. Da Reber nach dem Ausscheiden bei Virgin Records angab, wieder "DIY" machen zu wollen, hat die Band im Dezember 2016 ihre einzige Veröffentlichung, die EP Dream Weaver in Eigenregie veröffentlicht. Dead American Nach 2017 war von der Band Patriot nichts mehr zu vernehmen. Stattdessen gab es im Jahr 2017 auf Rebers Instagram-Profil eine Reihe von Fotos und Statusmeldungen, die darauf deuteten, dass Reber erneut eine Band gegründet hat und diese Dead American genannt wird. Am 31. August 2018 wurden dann zwei kurze Hörproben der Lieder Gravity und Grown So Old veröffentlicht, welche am 5. Oktober 2018 auf der EP The Shape of Punk is Dumb als Eigenveröffentlichung erschien. Die Band hat ihren Sitz in San Diego, Kalifornien. Am 16. Dezember 2018 treten Dead American zusammen mit Night Verses und Rebers alter Band Saosin im Glasshouse in Pomona auf. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1985 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Rocksänger